Stage 26: Believe!!
Believe!! ''~Giruma Gii Magika~'' is the twenty-sixth episode of Mahou Sentai Magiranger. This episode features Urara's trial to determine her worthiness of becoming "legend" and reveals more about the connection between Hikaru and Smokey. Synopsis Smoky runs away after he is accused of pulling a prank he didn't commit. Plot Wolzard has called Memmy to prove his loyalty and give him his magic power. Wolzard pulls out his magic and gives it to Memmy. Wolzard says he can fight without relying on magic and leaves. Memmy gives Nai and Mea Wolzaphones. He says he will let them borrow the power. Nai turns Mea into a centipede. Memmy scolds them and calls in Peewai with Vankyuria. At the Ozu house, Houka has money from a modeling show and she is treating them all to lunch. Hikaru is happy to be eating sushi for the first time. Urara grabs Smoky and says he is not going because he is being punished for his prank. The boys coward in fear. He denies it. Mandora-Boy is crying. Smoky gave him bugs and all his leaves have been eaten. Urara scolds him. He goes to his master and wants to be taken. Hikaru tells him to stay and that Urara is right to punish him. They leave. At the sushi place, as soon as they are about to eat their sushi, it turns to kitty litter! Hikaru asks if this is part of the sushi. They all shake their head no. Urara spots Smoky on the sushi rail. He spins around and dishes fly around. Nai and Mea see this from their hiding spot. Back in the special room, the gang are uncomfortable. Mandora-Boy informs them of food being turned into sand all over town, they suspect Smoky. Hikaru calls Smoky. The gang scold Smoky. Urara says he harmed innocent people, he doesn't know what they are talking about. Smoky pleads his face. Hikaru doesn't back him up. Smoky flies out of the lamp and into Hikaru's face and swears he is telling the truth. Hikaru asks for the truth. Smoky breaks off from the lamp and says Hikaru is not his master anymore. He farts in their face and fills the room with yellow smoke. He trips and continues running away. The gang try to clear the air. Urara looks sadly at the MagiLamp. Hikaru tells her the story of Smoky. He was born from a volcano in Magitopia. He caused trouble from everyone and wanted to open a forbidden box and Shine warned him not to open it. He opens it and black energy comes from it. He disappeared and appears in the lamp. Sungel prevented the Box of Destruction's curse of disappearance by putting him in the lamp. If he is away for three hours from the lamp, he will disappear. Smoky try to escape but couldn't, he has no choice. Hikaru says he always returns. Outside, Smoky is in a field. Urara finds him and says he is family and she believes in him. The Magiranger corner Smoky and he blasts them with the Wolzaphones. He turns back into Nai and Mea. Peewai arrives and Shine identifies her as a Harpy that will turn people's hunger into stomach bugs. They grow and burst out of the person. Vankyuria blasts them. Meanwhile, Urara knows Smoky wants to be a good cat. Smoky thinks he doesn't think he is important, Urara says he does, this is why he scolds him. You have to do things to earn trust. This intrigues Smoky. Urara offers to go home. Smoky spots the Harpy flying and wants to chase her. Urara reminds him of his time limit, he says it is his chance to do something trustworthy. She informs Hikaru. The others tell him to go after Smoky. Vankuyria holds Pink in a hold. Peewai sings, making a wave and makes all humans go down. Smoky takes Peewai down and fights her. Blue then fights her while Smoky recovers. She untransforms. Smoky starts disappearing and he stops it. He tackles Peewai and then scratch and kicks. He kicks her beak. Urara runs to him and he slowly disppears. He thinks of his mother, he didn't have one because he was born from an volcano. He wonders if she would be like Urara. Shine sucks in the smoke in the MagiLamp. Urara hugs Shine. Shine apologizes to Smoky. Urara gets a new spell and Peewai stands up. Urara transforms. She does a special attack using the MagiLamp. Vankyuria makes Peewai giant with the Wolzaphones. MagiKing and Travelion fight her. Smoky pilots Travelion and she is destroyed by Magiking. Urara plays with a cat toy with Smoky. Houka, Kai and Makito think of errands Smoky should do as a punishment like taking out the weeds from Aniki Weeds or cleaning. Smoky goes to Urara for help as if she was his mother and holds on to her breasts, which is a bad move. she punches him to the window, where his face slides off. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : ** : ** : Guest Cast * : Spells Used *MagiRed: *MagiYellow: *MagiBlue: *MagiPink: *MagiGreen: *MagiShine: *Dark Magic Knight Wolzard: *Sorcery Priest Meemy: *Phantom Spy Vancuria: Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 29, *'Pre-Credits Spell': Giruma Gii Magika (Smoky Blue Shining Attack) **Mandora Boy continues to harbor a grudge on Smoky for the holes in his leaves. *'Viewership': 5.3% **With a rating of 5.3%, this was the lowest rated episode of Magiranger, 2.4% below the series average. *In "Mystic Force" episode "Ranger Down", the monster's technique of giving stomachs with parasites was changed to turning victims in feathers. Whenever a monster has a lame trick, its because the original technique was very violent or controversial to show on an American children's program. *Smoky and his counterpart Jenji are significantly different in that Smoky is smoke-connected to the lamp, but Jenji always had legs. *This episode has an Kakuranger reference because Nai and Mea turned food into sand or any material simmilar to sand using the WolzaPhones. **The only difference is that in Kakuranger's Ep. 34: The Bride's Sandy Hell!!,The villain from that episode turned food (and Water) into sand only attempting to marry somebody while Nai and Mea turned food into sand because Smoky's second prank seen in this episode gave them that idea **The plot is likewise similar to a food to sand plan used by Condor Mozoo in Goggle V. DVD releases Mahou Sentai Magiranger Volume 7 features episodes 25-28: Stage 25: Stolen Courage, Stage 26: Believe!!, Stage 27: Our Bonds and Stage 28: Eternally.... http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/magi.html See Also * Ranger Down - Power Rangers counterpart in Mystic Force. References Category:Mahou Sentai Magiranger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Michiko Yokote